


Between the Strongest Ogress and the Hungriest Beast

by Jverse



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jverse/pseuds/Jverse
Summary: Maki Harukawa entered Hope's Peak without many expectations. In her way through her first year, however, she found many unexpected experiences, friends and hopes. Maybe she was starting to taste the kind of life she wished to live, but her heart needed to get used to a lot of things again. Just by fate, she ends up in a fighting clash against two quite determined and strong souls, each their way. The conflict will lead to an unexpected trip that, perhaps, will help her getting a needed resolve, and learn that being strong has many different meanings apart from belonging to a life she didn't enjoy being part of, even if she didn't have a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oi! Such a long route! Are we arrivin’ soon, Sakura? The sun’s startin’ to set!”

Maki Harukawa _, Ultimate Assassin_. Covered as _Ultimate Child Caregiver_ by Hope’s Peak directive. Now, she was feeling really annoyed, walking up a forest path at the mountains, sharing her way with two other girls that came from the same high school, although from different classes. The reason of her irritation was, precisely, the girl that made the last comment. Akane Owari, _Ultimate Gymnast_. Or a definitive idiot, as seen through the assassin’s eyes. She was as reckless as someone she knows pretty well. However, their motivations and objectives are ultimately different, and she’s finding the other girl more annoying than usual for some personal reasons.

“Remain patient, Akane. We’re near. We’ll arrive just in time for relaxing and eat dinner with tranquility.”

Sakura Ōgami. _Ultimate Martial Artist_. A seeker of the title of the strongest person in the world, and a muscular girl with a personal strength as powerful as her noble heart. For now, she was the leader of the group, and the organizer of this kind of weekend trip. She was leading them out of the city, a bit far on north direction. After an hour-long train trip and a bit more walking, they were going up a mountain for a secret place the powerful warrior knew, as fulfilling some sort of a promise. The reason for these questions was that the gymnast was more than impatient. However, the talk about dinner seemed to lighten up her mood a bit, and as Maki’s red eyes turned to see her expression, the orange burst of sunlight seemed as bright as the gymnast’s current grin.

“Teehee! Don’t worry! We’ll be able to eat as soon as arrivin’, cuz I got a good stack of delicious noodles into my bag!”

Maki closed her eyes, and couldn’t contain the urge to respond. “After what Ōgami told us to do... Do you seriously filled your bag with instant noodles?”

“What’s the problem, Mookie?! She told us to save somethin’ important in our bags, right? I won an entire package of these beauties at a local competition, and my family had enough with some! Why not to share it with my friends?” Sakura remained silent, and Maki could hear the gymnast giggling happily while remarking that statement.

“It’s Maki. I told you more than a dozen of times. And who said we are...?

“They’re more than acceptable, Akane. I told you to bring something you love, or something you hate. I’m fine at knowing that you care for our stomachs, as you do for yours... However, we’re not eating that tonight. Save them for a critical situation.” The so-called Ogre took her part in the exchange for making some things clear, but specifically to calm Maki’s mood a bit and to not start another struggle. Maki remained silent and looked at Sakura. She and Owari were quite different, as she could respect the warrior’s antics in a way, even if she detested engaging in battle herself. She wondered what clicked for her, as being able to stand around Akane that much, even considering her as a friend.

“Ah?! Is it ‘cause were supposed to keep it a secret? C’mon, Sakura, my stomach’s rumbling! Only way to make it distracted is through a good fight, and neither you or Mookie seem to be in the mood!” Now, Akane was the one arguing, but those words made Sakura to smile with confidence, as crossing her arms tightly.

“I can assure you that the moment you’re expecting for will come. Try to calm for once and listen to the murmur of nature, louder than anything we can offer. In a blink, we will reach our destination.”

These words made Akane to go quiet somehow, and Maki found a certain peace for a while. Reaching a destination... she was the one blinking, actually, turning her head to the side and fixating on the fading sun, looking timidly between the forest view. She was on this trip by a certain promise. Why did it happen? Just pure fate, by chance at the start of this week. She grabbed her training bag firmly and assured it over her right shoulder, fixating on the muscular girl’s steps and trying to calm herself for once. She shouldn’t take things this far, right?

\---

During Monday of the same week, after lunch, Maki Harukawa found herself inspecting some training gear inside the center’s gym. There was nobody inside at this hour, and no P.E. classes being attended, so it was her perfect opportunity to come here alone and prepare certain things her way. During last year, she somewhat got dragged into the special training plan of a guy from her class, Kaito Momota. When she arrived here, she didn’t plan on making any friend, but that reckless guy insisted more and more on including her on many activities, to the point he dragged her into a night training session with another student, Shuichi Saihara. It all started with a provocation on cowardice, and from that point, it developed into something deeper each night they decided to train together again, getting past any nonsensical shit the astronaut could say.

In the end, she started to enjoy these training sessions. Both became her closest friends, a concept she thought of losing many years ago. She also held deeper, convoluted feelings inside her, something she still needed to get through and form with more resolution, but that wasn’t the case now... Thanks to that idiot, she made trustful friends, and more than that. She connected with many other people from their class, and even from Hope’s Peak in general. This assassin, the one who thought wasn’t worthy of having a normal life, was kind of trying to enjoy some moments similar to that inside this place. She wanted to be grateful... By her own way? Using her own knowledge and skills to improve the training plan of that reckless idiot. There’s no way she would go and say feelings like these straight into his face, not now at least. It was time to teach him a lesson...

At that moment, her bubble of thoughts exploded, and it couldn’t be any other way. The gym’s door was almost crashing after a powerful kick. The sound of the impact was almost covered by the loud shout of a pretty intense girl.

“Let’s go, Sakura! I can’t wait anymore! Havin’ my stomach full and, as the old man likes to say... my spirit, too! Now it’s my time to finally defeat you. C’mon, don’t contain yourself...!”

Like a beast full of aggressiveness, Akane was bursting into the gym, taking her spot at the pretty wide place and cracking her knuckles, stretching her arms, doing small preparing hops. Maki closed her mouth and sharpened her frown, trying to remain silent and unnoticed. She knew her, an annoying girl from another class. Another reckless individual, quite obsessed with food and fighting. Following her steps, Sakura appeared, looking at the gymnast with a solid expression that, while remaining calm, transmitted a fiery intent. They were up for a struggle, and Maki wasn’t alien to this situation. Just by bad luck, let’s say, she ended up getting in their way more than once, and the impulsive girl constantly provoked her into getting into a match, instinctively sensing her fighting aura, somehow. That was quite dangerous for concealing her true job, and besides, Maki didn’t have any intention on getting on violent activities, as she detested them. She wanted to get out of her current life, and this gymnast girl seemed to not be smart enough to understand it... And even if she and Sakura shared a bond made out of pure respect, the martial artist wasn’t against the idea. She was barely able to avoid these confrontation offers, but she managed to get out of these currently.

“Calm down, Akane. Let your spirit flow through your body. Concentrate, then come at me... Being loud and visceral won’t make you reach your limits.” The noble fighter said, closing the door of the gym and standing in front of the gymnast, preparing her battle stance. Indeed, Maki didn’t see Sakura getting as serious in a fight with Akane as this, they must have talked about it for real. “I promise I won’t contain myself today. I don’t want to hurt a friend, but if you insist... I can’t neglect the wish for another person to search for the strongest person’s title. However, listen to me fi-...”

“Wait, wait! I can sniff it in the air. Strenght... We aren’t alone.” Owari interrupted, literally sniffing the air like she mentioned, with her expression remaining sharp. Both girls turned like sensing the same presence at the same exact time and in a moment, four eyes were fixating on Maki. The assassin gritted her teeth, feeling that dangerous aura around her, too.

“Ohoho, it must be fate, definitely! The old man told me when I decided to come at Sakura! Today’s gonna be a wonderful day... Mookie! Are you here for the title, right? You heard our morning talk!”

“No, I didn’t even coincide with you two for the entire day. I don’t care... about that title. I was preparing my own stuff.” Maki quickly said, looking at that proud grin, at those sharp eyes, too. Her muscles were tensing, this was like looking at a target face to face... but Akane was a student, someone not even remotely related to the dark side of her life. She must remain as calm as ever.

“However, I feel your tension. It seems that your body is prepared for a fight. As you avoided every of Owari’s advancements before, Harukawa... Perhaps my deal will be of interest to you.” Sakura said, as Akane was still agitating, not being able to wait for much longer. Maki stepped into the courtyard with just a few steps, as more to be near the other door that into the battle space, but remained talking sharply at the same time. “I don’t want to repeat myself that much. I’m not interested in engaging into violent actions. Even if it’s for fun, like she would like to point, absurdly.” She kind of stabbed Owari with her stare, almost defying, and Akane was more than willingly to accept a punch exchange. “I’ll be respectful and listen, then I’ll probably go. No promises.”

“Don’t be like that, Mookie! We can learn a lot through our fi-“ This time, Sakura was the one interrupting Akane, raising a palm and then facing the red-eyed assassin from their distance. “It’s not a question of fun, or even about earning a title. It’s a matter of words. I am sure we can learn something after this... From the point of view of the winner.”

The other two girls looked at Sakura now, with a newfound curiosity. Sakura hid then a satisfied expression, as seeing that the two different students were having a quite similar reaction now. She crossed her arms and talked clearly.

“If any of you win, I’ll do whatever you request from me without even questioning it. One time. If I end up being the triumphant one... You’ll need to follow my request, instead.”

“Oi, what’s that request, Sakura? I hope it’s nothin’ complicated!”

“We’ll keep our requests a secret until the showdown is done. Now, if you’re up to your words like you try to do with your actions, prepare yourselves.”

As saying that, it seemed that Akane already decided, laughing softly and resuming on her combat stance. Maki didn’t expect anything too convoluted from Akane’s request, and honestly, didn’t think that she had any chances of winning such a struggle, too. Just thinking about it made her realize that perhaps this was a good opportunity. Almost nobody knew about her combat experience, and, if she could gain Sakura’s favor for once... Perhaps she could use it to teach Momota an even greater lesson on how training should work. Or perhaps it was just a bland excuse to get in action this time, as remembering the idiot’s words about being a coward, and how she confronted them. How much she gained after confronting a seemingly irreverent situation. Could she gain something from this, even if it was only to show Akane that she was more than words after many rejections? After a small brief time for thinking, she made her decision. Maki’s eyes started brightening in a different shade of red as stepping into the improvised ring's limits.

“Okay. I won’t reject your offer this time.” Short words, she wasn’t adding anything more. That unknown aura coming from her was enough to catch Owari’s attention, who started shaking her fingers like an excited beast before turning them into solid fists. “Heh, I was waitin’ for that kind of answer, Mookie! I can’t wait to try you! Uryaaaaaaah!”

That was it. No big announcements, no time counting, not even rules being stated. Akane faced Maki the first and started dashing towards her like an electric impulse, thinking on many ways to hit the assassin. This was an all-out war already. Too bad it wouldn’t last for so long, as Harukawa was taking it seriously for once. Her intense stare was almost calling for death, being intimidating enough to build up her bad fame amongst those who didn’t care on trying to know her. But Akane was fearless, and didn’t stop even for a moment after facing her. At that exact time, Maki found a feeling to respect her as a fighter, too. Few didn’t think about getting back after she embraced this attitude, and she hardly cared while working. Right now, it was a different type of connection.

The gymnast shouted, and took enough impulse to jump and direct a flying quick, faster than your regular, directly to Maki’s face. The sharp reflexes of the assassin worked wonderfully, as she almost crouched while sidestepping, with Owari failing and landing just behind her. They both turned, and as the instinctive athlete started dealing a bunch of fast jabs with erratic direction at Harukawa, she remained calm, focusing on every of the rival’s movements and moving with a perfect flow, escaping direct hits. But Akane was quick. Quicker than a regular opponent, and even if Harukawa fought with many skilled combatants during her work’s record, an Ultimate and nearly constant physical worker wasn’t going to prove an easy pick. A fist rubbed against one of her cheeks, feeling the heated friction marking her pale skin, and then a direct hit impacting against her right shoulder. Maki grumbled and felt the sting barely hurting, as having suffered many types of beatings during her training, but she detested being hit like that. Akane wasn’t stopping and didn't try to dash back for regaining some distance to prepare for another planned assault, and that was her error. As soon as the punch was heading for the assassin’s face again, she raised her left arm and hit the gymnast’s one like an iron bar, breaking both her attack and her guard.

“Ugh!”

It happened in a moment. Maki’s combat style wasn’t flashy, and didn’t like on taking for long battles. She worked for finishing things as quickly as possible, and as soon as Akane grunted, providing an opening, it was her demise. Quickly, Maki punched the other stomach’s with a fist that felt like iron, and as Owari leaned down, just slightly, she used her palm to hit her face directly, making Akane stumble back and lose stability, feeling dizzy. Indeed, the gymnast wasn’t expecting for Maki to hit this hard and overwhelming, judging by her looks. But Maki also knew that, even if she could easily knock her down, Akane’s impulsiveness and near infinite stamina would make her to rise again and continue fighting. She needed to win now, and that’s why she took profit of her stumbling and dealt a powerful hit with her palm’s side at a precise point of her temple.

Instantly, the beastly gymnast fell down, losing consciousness. At that moment, Maki felt the slight pain at her cheek and shoulder, stinging, but turned towards the so called legendary warrior, wielding the same violent stare she offered to Akane. Sakura was prepared, not even commenting on her performance.

“It gets real now... Ōgami.”

“It got since the start, Harukawa. Come.”

Both presences were quite shadowy at the moment, exuding an intimidating aura that clashed against each other. Anyone who dared to enter the gym just now would need to face a silent, heated up tension surrounding the entire place. Maki still wanted things to go the quick way, and perhaps it meant even more pain for her in the process. Sakura knew that, and planned on her own ways for dealing against this. Perhaps that stare was terrifying, but the amount of training, skills and experience gathered after dedicating a life to martial arts, fight after fight, knowing many different fighters in her career... She wasn’t going to get intimidated easy by an assassin, even if she didn’t know that, and even if she was the best at her job, too.

Finally, Harukawa was making her move, taking on a frontal assault. She knew there was no use trying to flank a mass of muscles like Sakura, especially considering that she was much more than that. Maki was sure that her reflexes would be as on point as her physical condition, and her knowledge on a diversity of martial arts could give her many tools in any type of confrontation. That’s why she was choosing to impact frontally and pull a rainfall of precise attacks, fast and continuous. The assassin tried to aim to certain anatomical spots that would weaken the strength of her opponent with each hit, wanting to exhaust her. And as the smaller fighter was approaching her, Sakura took a deep breath and analyzed the situation, a path forming clear into her mind.

The next minute was something worth to be seen. The massive burst of hits that the assassin dealt, coming from all directions frontally, seemed erratic like Akane’s fighting style, but was far from that. Each punch, palming attack and even occasional kicks tried to force Sakura’s defense, forcing her to defend with her entire body. Even with that, the Ogre remained like a stronghold, receiving the faster than stronger impacts with a correct defensive chain of movements. The exchange didn’t stop, the sound of hard hits and blocks echoing through the gym, their stares fixating in each other’s moves. It was a battle of endurance. One step in false, and one or another would put her knee over the ground.

The barrage continued, and after a while, something wasn’t clicking good in Maki. Her plan wasn’t working. She kept on hitting as fast as she could, trying to land the most precise strikes, being quite sure that her hits would eventually be painful to her opponent. She was sweating, even, and commenced to breathe harder. She realized she was getting tired, and a strange, uneasy feeling, the kind she didn’t feel in ages, was starting to crawl over her spine. Sakura remained the same, huffing sometimes, but seeming like a totally impenetrable wall. At a certain point, Maki tried to strike with the side of her right palm, like if it was a blade, in a descending cut. Sakura pulled off a more aggressive defense, putting her arm up and almost clashing with the palm, shifting quickly to grab it and leave an opening on the now quite tired assassin. Harukawa blinked quickly, knowing what was going to come.

“You know what you’re doing, but your hits lack something personal.”

Just one punch below her chest. One punch from the Ogre, a quite calculated and tensed up one. The strike sounded solid and clear around, making Harukawa feel like losing her breath, sending her body through the air and hitting her back against the sideline benches. The crash produced another type of sound to echo through the gym again. This time, she knew it was a sign of defeat. She coughed, regaining some breath and clearing her throat, her red eyes switching for an almost void, cold killing intent to a surprised, passionate gaze. It was like returning to a self that she liked more, even if it was through pain.

“Ōgami... You certainly are worth of that title...”

Sakura’s aura started to fade too, moving her arms down and closing her eyes, concentrating for a few seconds and then bowing respectfully as the match finished. Upon opening her eyes, these were full of compassion and respect, rather than the focused and adamant ones that received her after offing Owari. The bigger woman approached, lending a hand to the assassin.

“I’m still walking that long path, but I always appreciate testing my limits with opponents that are worth it. You remained honest to your words, I hope it continues to be the case outside our match.”

Maki accepted her help and got up, a worried look fixating on Akane now. Even if she was irritating to her in a way and didn’t think they could get along that nicely... she didn’t want to cause that situation, she had nothing personal against her to make her meet a blackout like the one she dealt. The assassin clenched one fist, kind of annoyed at herself now, knowing why she hates this kind of violence. She always ends up returning to the horrible point of her assassin education. Sakura approached the gymnast, though, and carried her between her two arms without any effort.

“Don’t worry about her. It usually ends up like this. Even if you made it quick, Akane is the type that continues biting until she’s completely blacked out. For me, she’s an untamable soul that needs some sharpening. And a good friend, apart from that.”

Maki stretched her shoulders, getting used to the hurting of the battle already, starting to feel better... But as expected, feeling quite void after such an event. She was convinced that fighting like this wasn’t her cup of tea, pulling her away of the path she was trying to pursuit since she came to this school.

“It’s hard to see what you’re gaining on that. But it has nothing to do with me...”

The assassin’s harsh words were accompanied by a direct walk to the exit door, throwing her plans for the special training away and just wanting to return to her room. Sakura’s voice stopped her for one last moment, questioning her behavior indirectly.

“You didn’t respond to my statement, Harukawa. I said I hope you remain true to your words as you do with your actions. If that’s the case, we’ll meet up at the school’s gates on Friday, after classes end.”

Maki didn’t turn back, but answered, as this was clearly the request she said on wanting if she won the match.

“On Friday? For what exactly?”

“I want you two to go on a trip with me. It’ll last the entire weekend... You only need to bring a bag containing something that you love, or something that you hate. Just the option your soul feels more comfortable with...”

“That sounds quite mysterious and vague. An entire weekend... Do you expect me to spend such time with you? I’m not like you think.”

“Until now, my eyes didn’t betray me, not even once. What I’m expecting is for you to stay true to your words.”

“Mph.”

Harukawa looked down for a moment, before hiding a cheek pouting and clenching her fists again. It’s no use. This was feeling like the start of that special training during last year. She didn’t know she could be prepared for something similar. Without saying any more words, she departed, getting out of the gym.

\---

Finally, they stopped walking up the mountain side, reaching a clear spot in the forest way. Akane looked to the front, quite curious as Sakura stopped. Maki’s eyes were filled with a blooming determination that wasn’t present during Monday, just wanting to see what the Ogre prepared for them.

“We’ve arrived. You can call this place home until we return to the city.”

There was a quite old-looking, abandoned dojo in front of them. It was decently big, but the wooden structure wasn’t in the best condition, and flora started to grow around its walls like embracing it. Upon the entrance, two statues that resembled a mythological bird welcomed them, although one was nearly broken, crushed stone and grit below the area. Somehow, the place was imbued with a certain nostalgic aura. The building could talk about the many battles that happened inside by itself.

“Oh, Sakura! Who would expect a dojo to be hidden at this part of the mountain? So you're taking us here to prepare some more battles? Awesome! I can’t wait for a rematch, I know I can do a lot more than last time...” The gymnast grinned, transforming that lingering sentiment into basically fuel for her own objectives. Even if the place looked a bit shady and lonely, she was going to bring the best kind of light for its nature, like a flame for fighting.

“It’s almost telling that these kind of activities have been ended up for a long time here... I think you have different plans. Isn’t it, Ōgami?“ Maki kind of returned to Owari’s words, looking at the building with a neutral expression. This place was like a traditional version of the many warehouses she lived during her years as an assassin trainee.

Sakura didn’t turn back to respond, her arms crossed firmly and standing like a sign of respect, while her eyes examined the state of the old dojo. Many memories and feelings travelled through every inch of her body, before nesting at her heart for remembering certain parts of her past. She was good at concealing them, though. Or better said, she was good with assimilating and transforming them into a powerful will for keeping on advancing through her path.

“You both are right in a way. I planned on returning here one day since my first year at Hope’s Peak ended. But, for the same reason... I found that I didn’t want to come here alone. I was wrong on wanting to tell some things to this place while being lonely. There’s a certain force that lies within the company of souls alike... And also, you two. Aren’t you in the need to say something that you can’t say openly?”

That statement made both of the other girls to go silent, not finding the exact words to respond to the warrior’s question, but definitely not confused. For Sakura, that was like the best response she could ask for, and left out a resolved, almost quiet laugh, before finally turning and waving at her trip companions.

“This is the Ōtoritama dojo. I found a special resolve when I was younger here, and I believe we three will find something similarly special now. Let's welcome the night inside, my fellow partners."

The three of them entered the place quietly, thinking on something personal each as Sakura's words invited to an inner consideration. Being different in nature, they were proceeding similarly now, the Ogre's words becoming more real than the other two would think. Before stepping inside completely, Maki waited for a moment, looking at the last sunrays of the day saying goodbye, stars prepared to shine soon enough and making her wonder what type of connection she would end up finding here, like the one she found with her closest friends as trying to live apart from gruesome assignments.


	2. Chapter 2

"... What's the problem, Momota? Stop it."

"Oh? The problem with what exactly, Harumaki? I'm feeling cool, don't worry! As usual, my special training is quite tough, but it's a piece of cake for me, since I designed it!"

Maki lidded her eyes, hands holding on the towel embracing her neck's back and shoulders. A pretty long sigh was the only answer the astronaut would get after that statement, and he insisted.

"If any, I would say... You're looking quite tired today! That's unusual. Don't tell me that you aren't sleeping well again, because I'm prepared to punch those bad thoughts away!"

"Ah, so that's why you were checking on Harukawa-san that intensely while we were doing our session..." Shuichi mentioned, as Momota needed to hide a certain nervousness now, trying to find a quick excuse. "Hey, Shuichi! A hero must worry about his sidekick's condition! While training, we need to give everything we've got in order to impulse our bodies to success, but it's important to come here feeling full of energy!"

"Hmm? So that's why you were fixating on me on that weirdly way?" Maki responded, looking at Momota with a certainly more calmed frown, remembering what happened today, and then looking to the side. It was since a long time she truly felt like pulling such an intense physical effort. At this point, it felt strange.

Shuichi smiled softly, before lending a bottle of fresh water to his friend. "Momota-kun is right, though. You never show even a single sign of fatigue while doing our work out. I always admired that, admittedly..." He said, clearing her throat. "But today it's different. You were the first finishing the reps, but we weren't that far from you. Are you feeling okay for real?"

"My body feels a bit tired. That's all. Might get things going slowly until I catch some sleep." The assassin said with all honesty, now that she wasn't feeling the Momota's buzzing around. But, no matter how she tried to say it, he would come back, insisting over her state. "How's that, Harumaki? I hope it isn't because some infamous work, because if that's the case..." Judging by his frown, it was clear that the astronaut was going to say something nonsensical again, to try and make her feel better. But he had no idea. Maki rolled her eyes around, stopping the small sipping she was giving to the fresh water and interrupting him with a long sigh. "It's nothing like that. Today... I fought against Owari and Ōgami. It wasn't anything serious, but my exchange with Sakura went a little too intense. Seems that my limbs are resenting from that."

"You had a fight with these girls?! For real?!" Momota was openly surprised, and even Saihara was sporting a quite impressed face. Maki blushed just slightly, biting her bottom lip as she didn't want to spread the news that much, even with her two best friends. Thinking about it... it has been something special. Sakura mostly defended herself from her attacks, but now she realized that she applied a precise technique even while doing that, as every block aimed to get her muscles weaker with each hit, now a bit numb. She wasn't just blocking her attacks, as using some martial arts knowledge to hit her back and drain her energy indirectly. She felt kind of embarrassed for not even thinking about that possibility, coming from a professional like the Ultimate Martial Artist...

"That must be... scary, at least, Harukawa-san. I believe that Ōgami-san won, right?" The detective said, looking at his friend in a sorry way, while Momota frowned. "Oi, Shuichi! You should believe in Harumaki with all your heart, there's no way she's gonna lose that easily! She knows how to pack a punch, especially after doing so well in my training!" Both detective and assassin looked at the astronaut in a judging way, but he didn't abandon his proud, heroic expression until Maki clarified. "Of course I lost. Without weapons and in my current state, Sakura is at a higher level. I should've thought about it cleverly. I got too confident with these two. Besides, that's not the important part..."

With it, Harukawa told her friends about the deal Sakura proclaimed before even getting into the fight. After hearing the whole story, the two boys were curious about it, each their way. "A weekend trip. Sounds quite mysterious! Might be fun, Ōgami-san seems to be the kind of woman that knows pretty well what she's doing at every moment." Saihara stated, nodding in a thoughtful stance. "It isn't like I'm even going, so it'll stay a mistery." Maki shrugged, and instantly, Momota roared. "What the fuck are you saying?! You must go! It's an unique opportunity, Harumaki! Two of the most strong girls I've ever met wanting to travel with you... That has a hero's seal of approval! I know nothing about whatever she's planning, but I'm sure you'll get a training as good as mine."  Maki's killing stare impaled through Momota's being, kind of judging him while crossing her arms. "We didn't talk about training, and I don't have anything in common with them. We aren't friends. Also... you should start working more on your training rather than barking about it every time." Momota scratched the back of his neck and got up, stretching his arms and saving a yawn. "And you should go easier too. It'll be a fun weekend with some comrades! If you're worried about us, you should drop it, Shuichi and I will think on something funny to do for our weekend! And you'll have many stories to tell to us after the trip. you know my training includes everything, talking too!" Momota palmed his own chest proudly, while Shuichi looked at him with an unbelievable expression. "Ah... Are you dragging me into your weekend plans? I was planning on studying for a while, but I guess it's ok. I'm sure Harukawa-san will find some fun with the girls. As I said, that deal seems interesting coming from Ōgami."

Maki looked at them both and remained thoughtful. Perhaps, only perhaps and without giving him the voice of reason, Momota could be right. Shuichi rarely had mislead intuitions, too. Sakura won clearly and even left a small lesson around her muscles, these words of hers might hide something beneath. It was since time she got on a personal trip, too, and while trying to escape from the cage that her real lifestyle was... Perhaps this would fill her with some refreshing air. Owari could be a nuisance, with her energy and that nonsensical behavior similar to the childish side of the astronaut, sometimes, but she could swallow it. Looking down, she sighed again, playing with her hair.

"Hm. You always say that I shouldn't fault at my words. I never fault at my actions instead, it's more honest. But... I guess I'll take that fighter's words seriously." At that foggy statement, by just not admitting that she was kind of intrigued too, both boys reacted with a smile. Momota got very effusive and launched towards his friends, passing an arm around their shoulders and pressing them against his chest while walking. "That's the spirit! I'm sure you'll be able to cross over more than a few limits, Harumaki! And to celebrate that, and our triumph at today's training, let me invite you to an ice cream!"

"A-Ah! Momota-kun! But it's so late, the cafeteria might be...!" Maki, flushing slightly, was kind of louder and more aggressive than the detective. "Idiot! If we eat something like that now, the work out will go to waste. Are you blind?" Momota laughed genuinely, with his chest full of happiness and a proud expression over his face. "C'mon, I told you to leave your worries over my shoulders, they're pretty wide! The Luminary of the Stars knows what he's doing at every moment!"

Even if Momota sounded like making Maki's fatigue after the battle something shared by the entire group, they ended up eating those ice creams late at night before returning to their dorms. In the end, the assassin found a good sleep, and a proper rest for her body. Perhaps she would find something similar in that trip...

\---

"So you were hiding' a good ol' dojo here, Sakura? It looks fine! I'm sure many strong dudes came from this place! Just thinking about it, hehe... my blood can't stop boilin'!" Akane cracked her own knuckles while looking around, as the three girls were inside the dojo. Maki fixated around, silently, and found a certain curiosity in how different this place was inside compared to the outside: the main room was an enormous, holding wide space made for training with big groups. It was also tidy, not looking as old and degraded as the outside front looked. It had that classical taste but remained fresh-looking, like if someone took care of the place from time to time. Following the gymnast's words, Sakura responded. "You're half correct, Akane. I wasn't hiding anything, as this dojo isn't related to my family. It's almost a sacred place for these who dedicate their life to martial arts, it holds a mystical legend around it... A legend I lived for myself, and now I want you to experience it by yourselves." She said, placing her own bag at a corner before looking around and doing a reverential bow, like paying respects to the place itself. Then, Sakura took her time to lit up some lanterns around, as the night finally fell down. Maki was intrigued about the place itself, admittedly. Why that contrast? What about the legend? She had a lot to ask, but decided to wait for Sakura to end with her antics, even if Akane looked too impatient to start a struggle again. It seemed that fighting and only fighting got her distracted from thinking on eating whatever she found around. She wasn't still getting her.

"As its name indicates, any individual that comes with the intent of training at the Ōtoritama dojo is like a phoenix. That person comes with many personal burdens and worries, problems that can burn anyone's spirit, battles that must be fought alone. But sometimes, we don't have enough strength or resolve to face them entirely. We come here like broken, dirtied shells. Inside, through good guidance and finding in communion with nature itself, it's said that one can fly high over their ashes, and become renewed. As I mentioned, like a phoenix... That's why this place is left to nature's touch externally, growing old in appearance, and conserving its brightness inside. This is the heart of a martial artist. At this place, I want you to find the meaning of your own strength. Like a certain someone did with me when I wasn't able to get past my own limits." Sakura confessed, getting quite wordy while examining some of the rooms around the dojo, being followed by the other two girls. Maki raised an eyebrow, still confused. "I suppose that explains the place's appeal. It's kind of forgotten from an external view, but inside here..." Sakura nodded in approval, but Maki had more to question. "But there doesn't seem to be anyone here. You want us to train, but we don't have a sensei. It was crowded when you came, right? Someone showed this place to you."

The martial artist got silent for a moment, before start examining what happened to be a wardrobe placed into one of the walls. "While it's true this place was more crowded many years ago, we don't need more people here. I know what I did, and I'll show you. This place has its own ways of telling you how to do it." Akane yawned, hands behind her neck and, this time, being the one raising an eyebrow. "Yer' talking too deep. The place feels nice and all, comfy, and big enough to keep up our training! That's what matters. I'll get my revenge on Mookie as soon as possible, Sakura! I assumed a lot in our last battle, gettin' prepared for it is more than enough training!" The gymnast looked fiercely at the supposed child caregiver, and Maki contained a sigh. "Are you still thinking on that? It's clear that you understand nothing. It's hard to imagine that you'll be able to learn anything in a place like this." After that rough comment, Akane just shrugged, wielding a firm grin. "I don't care! As long as I'm free, I'll learn things my way! Sakura prepared this for us, there's no way we'll hold back our rematch! And this time I'll show you who I truly am!"

 _Like if I didn't know who you truly are. It'll be easy._ Maki thought, and decided to avert eye contact with the gymnast, this time focusing on what Sakura prepared for them. She was holding a pair of keikogi with distinctive features. They were pitch black, and the obi was of a tone between red and orange, kind of remembering the mythical bird. Perhaps the black color symbolized the ash itself a martial arts practicing would assume as a part of the legend that Sakura told them. "I think these are your size, you'll need them for our training. Even if I passed this test long time ago... I'll put myself at your level, and wear one, too. We three, together, we're going to rise from our own ashes." The Ogre commented, closing the wardrobe, while the other two girls inspected the garments. Without doubt, these were their sizes. Of course a martial artist of her level was being able to catch anything about a body just by glimpse. Maki felt quite weird while needing to adjust to her rules and wear one of those, as she didn't consider herself being the same kind of warrior. If she thought about her own class, this suited more for someone like Chabashira, but she needed to follow Sakura's terms and at this point, Maki wasn't going to fault neither to her acts and her words. "Wow, these are super cool! We'll feel like if we're professionals like ya'! Heh, you keep on givin' me opportunities to snatch your title!" Akane felt pretty excited about this, and Sakura offered a pleased smile. "Your personal growth honors me, Akane. I would certainly feel better if I propelled your improvement in any manner." Maki held her own keikogi and looked at them, talking briefly. "Do we need to change now?" Sakura nodded and pointed at the many rooms across the hallway. "Yes. Even if we won't start practicing until tomorrow morning, it'll be better if we start getting connected with the dojo. This place has many personal rooms you can use as your dorm, and we're alone. Choose freely, and store your bag there. It'll come handy later."

Ah yes, the bag, containing the special thing Sakura asked. A secret. Well, almost a secret, as Akane revealed she was saving a good bunch of instant noodles inside. It was still unbelievable, for Harukawa. "Oi, aren't we eating the noodles now? I want to invite you! And, by the way, my stomach's grumbling. These garbs look awesome, but they aren't edible!" The Ogre giggled slightly and tapped one of Akane's shoulders. "I told you to save them for a while. We'll use them on a special occasion. Now, I'll give your stomach what it wants, don't worry that much." With that said, Sakura started walking away from the two girls, leaving them alone. They barely crossed their sights and retired, each to one of the rooms. When finally lonely, Maki checked her phone first. There was no signal here, they weren't communicated at all, and she thought about Sakura's words. She was going to experience being with nature itself, probably living a short-coming, improvised adventure. Something she longed for quite for a while... although she didn't imagine it being like this. Training on martial arts wasn't on her desires list, but she wasn't entirely against it, either. It was true that she wondered a lot about the nature of her strength, about what she could do with such power, used usually for horrible objectives she wasn't proud of. She wished to apply a different perspective to it, but while being alone, it became impossible. It was only thanks to the special training of Momota and the start of their relationship, how she was slowly opening to certain, selected people, that she started viewing her own virtues in a different, more complex prism. While leaving the bag away and finally grabbing on the keikogi, looking at it, she wondered if this was a real way for her improvement. She was going to feel so strange while wearing it, being something she didn't feel connected too. But as Momota and Saihara told her, she must give an opportunity to any event, she must believe in Sakura's words for once and try to experience what she siad she had already experienced. In a moment, she discovered herself wearing it. It was her size, fitting perfectly, and the garment itself made her feel kind of free, like being a different self completely, living an opportunity she was deprived of since she was a child. In reality, Harukawa didn't know if she was suitable for this or not, but deeper than that, she wasn't knowing if she was suitable for anything apart from her caged lifestyle because she suppressed her own desires and emotions during a big part of her own life. This was a new way, a path that was always there but she couldn't choose not even once. High school life was about trying to experience many things. Even if it ended up being not of her tastes, she must give it an opportunity. Try different things, feel like adventuring. Taking risks, like Momota said, even if those risks were something light, coming as new to an usually heavy, dark path. It was time to keep it simple.

"Mookie! Mookie! Are you smelling it too?! Wonderful!" Just as Harukawa got out of her room, she found the excited gymnast coming her way, sniffing around and having settled not so far from her place. Akane's eyes were as brilliant as the lanterns around, and Maki could see that she was salivating for real, like a dog. Surprised, but keeping a tempered expression, she smelled around, noticing what Akane was talking about. It was a good scent, of good cook... and even the assassin could feel her stomach rumbling slightly. It has been a long way until arriving at the dojo, and admittedly, she would enjoy some dinner. Funny enough, the instant noodles idea didn't sound half bad for her now, but she wasn't going to tell Akane. Instead, she decided to share her path and follow the scent. "It smells nice, indeed..." While walking, Maki fixated briefly on the gymnast. That girl was like an infinite source of energy, nothing seemed to disturb her for real, acting like there were no worries at their world. The simplistic way of life she was having was something very rare for her understanding but, however, she kind of started to appreciate that. If only she would be able to enjoy life like that, with an open mind, without any more worries than finding nice food... But that was impossible, for now. Even if Momota and Shuichi insisted on helping her, she was still trapped. Living with the same kind of smile as Akane was wielding was unacceptable, there was a tremendous responsibility over her shoulders.

These thoughts faded quick, as while opening the door to the main room, they discovered Sakura already geared up like them. She looked calm and dedicated, cooking what smelled so nice in a portable fire. The strongest warrior was now preparing dinner, something simple but varied and nutritive, including rice, a few pieces of chopped meat and a variety of vegetables. Seems that Sakura wasn't bringing something she loved or she hated into her bag, as more certain utilities to make life here easier. "So, as nature calls for harmony, your appetite finally is bringing you back to me." Sakura laughed freely and softly, and Maki breathed longly, offering a petite smile while Akane ran towards the fire. "Hey, Sakura, you should have told me that you can cook too! Yay, no wonders I was aimin' to fight against you... With friends like you, I don't need to ask for more!" The Ogre laughed again, and flipped the meat around to let it be cooked entirely. "I'm not an expert, but one must find equilibrium in everything. You must treat your body correctly in order to find a progression. Eating is as important as measuring the range of your fists." Akane was the one giggling this time, fixating on the meat while Maki was taking a seat in front of the martial artist, respectfully. "Oi, oi, equilibrium... All I can see is how these lil' chunks are getting roasted equally around, they can find balance into my stomach!" The assassin lidded her eyes, not believing her words. "It's clear that her passion is something else. Anyways, I agree that this looks very nice, Ōgami. Thank you... You don't need to take care of us."

Sakura started serving the food, looking at Maki with a calmed, yet serious stare. "I'm not taking care of anyone. If any, I'm being respectful with my good partners and friends. Relax, Harukawa, this is a trip after all." She offered her a bowl of rice, with some of the cooked elements around. "Eat, rest and try to smile. You can share a story with us if you feel like it."

Maki wondered if she was giving a weird impression to the other two. Even if Sakura looked serious and righteous, she was taking this moment as something friendly, like a bunch of girls going out and being friends without any more complications. The assassin was almost thinking about the deal continuously, and acting in a relative way to that, but perhaps she should listen to all those words around her and just relax, be a normal girl for once. She wondered if she was allowed to do that, like when she was trying on the training garments. Right now, she was sitting around a fire, wearing a different type of clothes, with a bunch of food, and two friendly girls not minding on talking with her. They were eating together, sharing a meal in the middle of the mountains, at a place she didn't expect herself to be. Talk more and share a story... That thought was still difficult for her, and she reserved herself, just staying, eating and hearing what the others wanted to say while eating, mostly blabbers of an overexcited Owari praising Sakura's food and all. It was enough for her, for now.

When dinner was done, she found herself leaning back a bit, feeling full. The food was nice, and she was holding on some yawns, as the other girls seemed to be still fresh... or almost. Akane was laying over the ground, hands behind her neck and just relaxing, looking up, and Sakura was standing on her sitting stance, putting the bowls together. On that relaxing limbo, it was the Ogre the one breaking the silence, this time looking at Harukawa. "I think we should have the rematch Akane is insisting on having. It's clear that our previous fight was kind of rushed. Perhaps after this training, you'll find a better reason for raising your fists." Akane looked around, moving her eyes from side to side to switch between looking at Sakura and Maki. "I told you I have no real interest in fighting. For me, it's only a process, and not a pleasant one. That said, if you try to bite me, I'll bite back." Sakura held the assassin's stare, like if she was still trying to find something inside those red orbs. "However, while you hold no interest in fighting, you're hiding a wonderful instinct for it. And not only that, it's not only that you have a fiery spirit... I checked that you know what you're doing, with skill and strength in a similar balance. You're not an ordinary fighter, once you start biting like you say. I wonder what's the source of that strength, if you insist so much against it."

At that moment, Maki felt nervous, even if she was very good at hiding it. She wasn't forgetting that she was holding a facade with her talent, only revealed to both Momota and Saihara, as they were the persons she was trusting the most right now. But there's no way she was telling that truth to Sakura and Akane. Talking freely about this was never easy, and she didn't even consider her as friends... If more students around Hope's Peak ended up knowing the truth, the cult she was working for would need to put their hands in her scholar life, something that was very precious to her right now. She needed to find an excuse, and quick. However, an unexpected voice was, without even knowing about it, covering her by luck.

"Hey, Sakura. Yer words are something that make me think deeply... However, I'm not seein' your point right now. Of course that Mookie is strong. She must be, it's natural. No questions here!" Akane's voice was cutting through her exchange, now the gymnast looking up the room, remaining thoughtful. Even her voice sounded more serious right now, and both girls turned to see her. "I discovered that Mookie takes care of lil' kids. That's your talent, right? Sakura... You know, children must be protected! If she's the best on that, there's no way she can't be strong! More reasons to fight her..." Harukawa was perplexed, not expecting that kind of statement coming from Akane's mouth. She wondered why she said that, not because she was a child caregiver, as more because the supposed link between power and children. "That's a certain truth. My apologies, I forgot you were the Ultimate Child Caregiver. You hold the strength those who can't hold still need. It's an honorable task." Maki looked back at her, as she affirmed to the gymnast's words and still felt confused, but decided to clarify something. "I grew up at an orphanage, I managed to learn a thing or two about taking care of younger relatives, even if we weren't connected by blood. If I need to fight for them... That's enough of a reason for me to do it without doubt." She pronounced these last words while thinking on the cult and their deal, with so much time spent on practicing that questionable job in order to keep the orphanage where she used to live completely armored. She acted as a silent, bloody shield, and often ended not questioning her actions twice if that saved the lives of the younger generation there. "Fighting for those lil' smiles who can't defend themselves is a good work up. I know shit about meditatin', but I told Sakura my routine and she says it works on polishin' my spirit. The old man is the same. I don't think it's a big deal, it's just... logical? I'm sure you feel the same 'bout them, Mookie!" The gymnast grinned while exposing her reasoning, and for once, she awakened certain curiosity into Maki. "Your routine? What does involve a gymnast like you with kids?"

"Akane comes from a marginal neighborhood. Her family was poor until she was scouted by Hope's Peak, and I would say that even with it..." Sakura looked at Akane with a certain glimpse of sadness over her eyes, but the gymnast didn't seem like caring. "Survival is top priority at that place. She grew being the older around many brothers and sisters, needing to take care of them. Since I knew her, I felt like her own strength came from a different place than gymnastics, and I wasn't wrong. You looked the same to me, Harukawa, somehow." The assassin wasn't expecting that. Looking at how carefree Akane was, it was really hard to figure her surrounded by many children, acting without being selfish in a place like the one the martial artists described. However, the pieces assembled together quite naturally. Her looks, her way of talking, how she gets excited about food, and the mention about her family while talking about something as simple as instant noodles. Perhaps for her they weren't that simple, considering the factors. Maki closed both of her fists. "Owari... If that's the case, you should be home now. They might need you." Akane shook her head, looking rather serious now. "They'll be fine. My little rascals know how to pass a day or two. I gave them a bunch of the instant noodles I won at that local exhibition! If anythin' happens, I told the old man to check on them." While hearing her response, Maki thought why she said that to the gymnast. Akane had the opportunity of being around these little ones she loved, while she still needed to remain in the shadows to help her orphanage. Even if Momota insisted on going to that place again for making some activities with the kids, she didn't feel sure about it. She wondered what those faces would say if she returned, like a forgotten older sister. Absorbed by her own thoughts, the voice of Akane returned her back to reality, as she seemed concerned. "Oi, Mookie, don't worry that much. You seem to be constantly worried! I didn't care 'bout my companions at first when entering Hope's Peak, but let me tell you... Getting to know Sakura, the old man, Sonia and others made me feel different! Sakura brought this 'cause of a deal but this is still a friends' trip. And heck, we're goin' to have some fun, my fingers are shakin' for tomorrow's fight, hehe!"

"... I told you, I don't think we're friends at all. We're just giving this deal a chance." Maki said, bluntly as ever, but this time looking down, averting eye contact with the gymnast. The other left out a sigh over the air, and while Sakura remained silent, she got up. A finger scratching into an ear, the gymnast yawned. "You said that? Seriously? I don't remember shit. Anyways, the more freedom you give to yer head, the more you'll fixate in what's around you." She looked at Sakura, then, not minding if Maki was prepared to respond or not. "Oi, Sakura, I'm feelin' full and like catchin' some sleep. Thanks for the delicious gift, heh! We're goin' to get up early tomorrow, yes?"

"Right. Just sleep well, I'll be sure to wake you up when time comes. We must take profit of the first rays of sun and start the training. A weekend can be very short when you expend it the right way." Akane giggled and, while putting her hands over her hips, she started walking towards the hallways. "I detest gettin' on my shoes early, but I can't wait to see what you were plannin' for us! Goodnight, girls!" Waving back, Akane yawned again and abandoned the room without letting the others respond back. Sakura looked at Maki, who remained thoughtful, her thoughts probably forming a knot at her head.

"Unlike Akane, I don't feel on the right for telling you what's good and what's bad. Everybody must find their own path, and that's one of the elemental things I discovered at this place. Friends, partners, rivals or even enemies..." Sakura got up steadily, and closed her fists while looking at Harukawa. "You have your vision of us. We have our vision of you. What really matters is that you're here, you came in the end. We're connected, and I'm sure we'll both learn something through this training. Strength... Is something more than physical. But you and your beloved kids know that already, right?" Sakura crossed her arms and Maki looked up, facing her with a certain decision. She felt like thinking clear, for once, and got up, adjusting the obi of her keikogi.

"I don't like kids, but they seem to like me. I don't know why. Perhaps it's the strength you're mentioning... I'll think about it." Maki looked to the side, touching some of her hair locks, as Sakura whispered. "You don't like kids, you say..." Then cleared her throat, and went back, like Akane did. "It's enough by that _. A phoenix doesn't know about the brightness of its spirit until it turns into ashes first_. That's what the sensei told me the first time I came to this place. Rest well, Harukawa."

"Goodnight, Ōgami."

Maki looked back just on a slight moment, to see the Ogre go to the hallways and leave her alone. She opened the main door and looked outside, the cold air embracing her body as she got a glimpse of the deteriorated state of the dojo's outsides. Looking to the front, between the many trees, she could see the stars shining, with a brightness she rarely could catch in the city. Suddenly, her chest felt less convoluted, and her heart raced fast for some seconds. She felt like she opened herself just a bit after dinner, enough to be vulnerable, while still holding back. But, like when she started training with these two boys, it felt so good. It felt good to feel like just another life around the shadows of the natural night, apart from society, just trying to be oneself. But this time, she felt like choosing being into these shadows, instead on forcing herself to do so. She thought about tomorrow, when the first rays of sun would come, casting away her isolation. Perhaps she would decide to bring up her own light and follow her heart without as much hesitation, too.

"This trip. It's shaping to not be a bad idea, after all..."

Maki went back, closing the door and returning to the warmth of Ōtoritama's insides. It was time to catch some serious sleep, and wait until Ōgami's voice in the morning would give her another reason to continue seeking for the meaning of her own strength.


	3. Chapter 3

"U-Ughhh... Sniff... Sniff..."

The scent of a pretty potent green tea was starting to tease her senses. Blinking slowly, then closing her eyes for a moment and trying to concentrate on centering her sight to avoid that blurry sight around, Akane took a deep breath. Her body felt extremely light now, comfy over what seemed to be her own bed. Finally, her eyes opened as lively as always, nose sniffing around to find the source of such wonderful scent. She was quickly returning to being herself.

Certainly, she was at her own dorm at Hope's Peak, and not so far from her position stood a pretty big man, in more than one way. Nekomaru Nidai, _Ultimate Coach_ , and the closest person to her during her time at the academy. Rather than shouting training routine tidbits and many other advices around, he was holding a hot teapot, serving green tea in two cups. He looked rather calm, focused, not even noticing her waking up finally. But Akane's enthusiasm was difficult to hide, especially when something edible is over the table.

"Oi, old man! What are you doin'? No need to tell me, you're gonna share that tea with me. Right, right?!"

Nidai raised an eyebrow, finally noticing the hungry gymnast getting up, soon crawling from her bed and approaching, almost sticking to his wide back. The buff man left out a tempered chuckle around and turned back, holding one of her shoulders.

"Not so fast, Owari. Your body is still recovering! I told you what to do, step by step. When an athlete doesn't succeed at a certain challenge, body comes first! Sit down over your bed and relax. When time comes, we'll find a way to surpass failure!"

This time, the gymnast was the one raising an eyebrow, looking at her personal coach with a confused expression. "Huh, I don't get it! I didn't sign up for any challenge, old man. I think you misunderstood!" Nidai offered a severe expression and left the teapot over the desk. "Did you forget about your last battle? I told you to hold back and train more before facing Ōgami again, but your instinct is a surprisingly unstoppable force. We definitely need to work on that, too!"

The coach was holding a plate with the two cups and a couple pairs of rice balls to share with the drink, and headed Akane to sit over her bed. Of course, her eyes were as bright as always, even with something as simple as rice balls with green tea. So basic, but Nidai knew very well how she worked. This would do her good. "Ah, you even made some ol' rice balls! I can't wait!" Crossing his arms, the guy sat in front of her and left a friendly sigh out of his mouth. "You won't change, even ignoring my point completely! Okay, you deserved it! Eat EVERYTHING! I need your body to be as prepared as your spirit, Owari!" That said, it seemed that Akane was paying so much attention only if food was involved, and she wasn't even holding herself. Her mouth was already stuffed with one of the balls, cheeks pouting in a cute way. "Mrghh... Tfhefhef!!" Gulp, and then, she smiled with a refreshed expression. "You're the best, old man!"

While eating the improvised lunch, they both started to talk more seriously. Nidai appointed to her last battle with Ōgami and Harukawa and she responded without digressing this time. She was the first losing, and her consciousness faded before she could even see the end of the struggle. She was kind of angry at herself, her own recklessness working quite bad in regards of achieving victory. For more than a few personal reasons, Akane had the urge to get stronger and stronger, and she already challenged Sakura for a complete showdown to happen before these three years at Hope's Peak ended. But Mookie... She felt like needing to beat her first. The martial artist acknowledged her strength and she always sniffed a powerful aura around her. She was something special, and after knowing that she took care of children, Akane had everything clear. It's the law of the strongest. If she's able to win against a child guardian like her, she'll be able to protect her siblings further. She was sure that, like the old man said in regards of learning from everything around, she could learn from Mookie too. There's no way she was going to let this opportunity get away! "You know... That child caregiver from the other class, Mookie! She's very strong! She got me off in less than a minute! Can you believe it, old man?" She cracked her own knuckles, getting quite intense. "I need you to do _it_ to me! With your help, I'm sure I'll be able to show her how to beat ass properly! C'mon, my body is ready!" Nidai took a long sip of his own tea and cleared his throat. "Ahem! I already massaged your wounds while you were unconscious! Your body was quite damaged, or better said... exhausted, as that girl aimed to turn your body numb. That wasn't an ordinary exchange! I don't know Harukawa personally, but I'm interested... Just by looking at her, I can notice how she has near a perfect bulk for her size. She knows what she's doing!" He rubbed his goatee while looking at his side, concentrating. "Ōgami told me that her technique was clean and skilled, too. You might be getting into a bigger challenge than you think, Owari! We can't waste any time or get any lazy anymore! We'll get to _it_ later, it's TRAINING TIIIIIIIME!"

Despite his booming voice, Akane didn't seem impressed. If any, she was frowning now, like getting outraged by something. "Oiiiiiii!! Old man! With how good _it_ feels, how you dare to save it for later? That's unfair! I need to feel the best way in order to focus on our training!" Nidai looked at her and pushed a finger against her collarbone a couple of times. "As I said, Harukawa knew perfectly where she was hitting. Your body was so tensed up that you would've needed more time to recover! I needed you to get up as fast as possible, just taking care of your wounded points was enough! Can't you feel the passion in your limbs?! Think about later, if you do great, _it_ 'll be even greater!" Akane got up, stretching her arms and confirming that he was true. In fact, that light sensation over her body while she just woke up... It should be a product of Nidai's caring actions. Her body was more than prepared, and her spirit fueled, she had the concept of winning inside her mind now!

"Yer not goin' to restrain yourself, hey, old man... Promise me that, I want to be at Mookie's level as soon as possible!" Nidai laughed loudly, getting up and cracking his knuckles while returning that flaming stare back with his own electricity, sparkling. "A coach never leaves an athlete alone! That was our oath, Owari. No matter how tall is the wall in front of us, we'll jump over it with all our MIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Without even needing to add more words, both felt like their bodies should be the ones talking to each other now. Fire and thunder, all clashing on effort. They even hurried to the gym like it was a race. That growing spirit of Akane wouldn't be left alone, as Nidai was completely believing in her will to stop being the first loser of this _conflict_. It was time to lend a hand.

\---

As promised, Sakura came to their rooms to wake them up when the first sun rays were above the sky. Even while training more seriously during her stance at Hope's Peak, Akane wasn't used to get up this early, and found herself walking like a living dead through the dojo's hallways, almost drooling while seeking something to put into her mouth. She wasn't even paying attention at how fresh both Ōgami and Harukawa looked, and how the latter seemed to judge her behavior with a couple of her pretty intense looks. Usually, the gymnast wasn't the one fixating on small details, being quite carefree. That was her lifestyle, and that's how it worked the best at a marginal district like the one she came from. She didn't feel exactly judged, though, as reading Harukawa's intentions as more of a newfound interest or a glimpse of curiosity, and it was nice. Akane wanted to be nearer to her, to understand her more in order to learn a thing or two, and probably polish her own style to be at the level of her friends. She was a gymnast, not a warrior by itself, but she kind of lived for this. Remaining strong and knowing how to handle more than one serious fight was crucial in the path she was forced to walk since she was a child.

"Aaaaaahh... You weren't lyin' when you mentioned gettin' up early, Sakura..."

Walking further than the other two, the Ogre looked back with a gentle smile. "What would make you think I was going to lie to you, my friend? A warrior's word is as important as its discipline." Harukawa was still adjusting her obi, not used to these kind of robes, while adding more. "Indeed, discipline is something you seem to need."

"Oiiiii... What I need is somethin' delicious like yesterday! I swear I can't fight for real if my stomach's rumblin' this hard! I'll lose concentration..." Harukawa provided an eye roll around while shrugging. "I wonder if you'll stop thinking about food for once." Sakura shook her head, opening the door to the main training room. By day, with light coming from different spots, the place looked like something else, very bright. "Everyone has their important things. It's a good virtue to be able to remain as yourself through time. Besides, we'll eat something quick. We need to be light for the morning schedule, but I don't consider avoiding breakfast to be something good."

And they ended up eating something quick. Sakura's food was tasting good but it wasn't near copious, and Akane would need to adapt to that. They barely talked while eating and she wondered what was about the serious mood. She remembered Nidai's words, as after that training session it was him who told her about Sakura's deal and the trip plan.

_"Ōgami is a woman of wise actions! I believe that you'll be able to push your limits forward if you stick near her in that trip! Owari, open your senses, you need to absorb everything she's got for you! Don't forget it!"_

Frowning, she looked at Harukawa. Did the old man have a chat with her, too? That girl seemed to fixate in every of Sakura's procedures, and it made her feel slightly bad. Discipline. She wasn't used to it, but she wanted to climb that wall! Listening was important, too, her manager remarked that during many times through their training. She still needed to be at the child caregiver's level! So, she decided to remain silent as well, focusing on the taste of the food and on getting her body completely fresh for what was going to come.

"Perhaps it'll sound kind of basic to you, but we're going to practice a series of kata. They aren't from any particular martial arts, as it's a personal routine that mixes many. All you need to do is to follow my movements, putting as much effort as you can on them. Perception is key, too, don't get distracted. It'll tie with what we're going to do later."

Without any complaints, both girls followed Sakura's words after breakfast was done, and they got in the center of the training area. The Ogre moved smoothly, showing an experienced sense of succession while connecting her diverse combinations of kata. The way she was showing off her working up routine was really clear, and both girls started to follow it smoothly. Perhaps Akane was too fast, and Harukawa too rigid, sometimes, but they started to move accordingly. From time to time, the gymnast moved her eyes to fixate on Harukawa's discipline, now with a lot of focus showing from her expression, and kind of envying it. _I need to be at her level! I can't go down that easily!_ She repeated to herself, while trying to, step by step, adjust to Sakura's rhythm the best she could.

"Hah..."

At the end, she ended up panting. Even if every movement looked fluid and correctly connected, the entire succession ended up being tougher than what would just appear to be by only looking. Akane found herself sweating a bit, her heart pulsation accelerating, and she wasn't even in a fight. She didn't know how much time passed since they started, but it had been at least an hour of kata practicing. At this point, she thanked they ate lightly, this kind of exercise would be tougher with a full stomach. When Sakura stopped, she turned, bowing in a respectful stance to them both, and while Harukawa looked at the martial artist standing still, Akane felt weird, like if all this politeness wasn't that necessary for her. But it was in Sakura's veins, she supposed.

"We advanced correctly. Our limbs and muscles are now tempered, on alert after such effort. It's time to make our mind work to help them. We'll use our spirit to make them feel connected to our essence, and improve every part of our body at the same time. We'll do meditation." Sakura commented, while sitting in front of them in a meditation stance, first with her hands over her knees. "As the phoenix needs to see our ashes, this won't be a normal, blank-minded session. You'll follow my breathing, closing your eyes, and then, you'll need to burn yourself completely. Think about your fears and frustrations." She closed her own eyes, stopping for a moment to take a deep breath. "Your body is tensed up, use your personal doubts to overcharge it and turn it tougher. You'll find relaxation, you'll have a more solid reason to raise your fists. Your mind, body and spirit will help your own ashes to start shaping into a diamond. That's how a phoenix is reborn. This is the first step."

Akane looked at Harukawa for a moment, and she was still looking at Sakura. Her eyes were hiding a certain sad tint, as her sharpened instincts could note. In another hand, her own mind felt blank, and she was starting to feel really out of this. Mookie seemed to have a reason to do this, knowing how to turn thoughts into ashes like Sakura said. The gymnast was taking her words too literal, not having any clue on how to turn something abstract into something tangible, but perhaps that wasn't the point. "... Understood." Mookie finally said, imitating Sakura's posture and taking another deep breath before closing her eyes. She turned unreadable for Akane and it was making her feel like in a weird sense of danger. Not because of the child caregiver, as more about the wondering of her being truly able to find something that twisted inside of her, something that made her heart feel heavier...

Suddenly, her carefree, optimistic nature was starting to fade, and without any more comments, she found herself thinking about her own feelings for real. She wasn't any good managing them, and not to talk showing them. She detested it, as she found herself quite open and weak while doing so. Being that way signified being a prey at her marginal world... But was it that bad to be that honest? The gymnast closed her fists, and with a new resolve, she imitated both girls.

As expected, Ōgami was right. Having her body tired at a certain degree and tensed up after the kata practice made her senses more sensible somehow. She could feel Sakura's breathing rhythm perfectly, and easily, she could start following it. Meditation resulted boring for her, as having an explosive personality, and Nidai had many problems trying to fit her into practicing it. But this time, Akane was putting her passion over the table for real. Finding herself frowning, her mind was at a blank state, imagining a wide sky of free possibilities. Why was her like that? Why wasn't she caring that much about society and mundane problems? Was she just dumb, or did she have a reason? She had... She had seven or eight of them, perhaps more. Society never treated her with respect, so she wasn't giving any fucks to it. She found her own way to break her chains, she obliged herself to find freedom when needed. While thinking how life forced her to be like that unwillingly, sometimes, a heartbeat happened, fast and strong. That blank space was starting to be filled with dirty memories, like despairingly spots menacing from the depths of her heart.

\---

"Hahahah! What's so funny about that chunk of paper, sis? It doesn't look tasty!"

"Oh? If big sis is looking at it, must be important!"

Walking around the neighborhood, Akane was looking at a pamphlet she found at the local store, while carrying a couple of bags with a bunch of food recently bought and two little chumps roaming around her. They were similar to her, with slightly dark skin and a mess of a brown hair, but with even more vivid eyes than the gymnast. The girl was around six years old, and the boy around nine. Mid-closing her eyes, Akane seemed concentrated.

" _The magicallysome show of Himiko Yumeno_ , _the Great! Free tickets on Sunday morning! Special occasion! Come and enjoy for charity!_ Hmmm... Magic! Doesn't sound half bad..."

The boy insisted, grabbing his big sister's shirt and demanding for some attention. "Oi, sis! What is magic? Does it taste good? Sounds well!" The little girl giggled, making fun of her brother. "Pffft! Katsuki! Haha! Magic isn't for eating!" The boy raised an eyebrow, hiding a flustering expression and trying to remain adamant. "And what's important about it, then?! How do you know 'bout it? It appears in some of momma's tales, isn't it..."

Akane looked at the little boy and smirked. "Hey, of course it's important! Magic is... Some sort of funny tricks! I'm checkin' for activities to do with you, chumps, you're feelin' quite eager these days and momma's a bit stressed, you know! I'm goin' to give you some fun out of home!" Katsuki looked impressed, and crossed his arms, looking at her big sister. "O-oh! That sounds awesome! B-But can we afford that? Momma gave just 'nough money for buying that meat on sale!" Offering a thumbs up, Akane nodded with determination. "Don't worry 'bout it, chump! It's free, it's the perfect chance to bring everyone together and enjoy without thinking in our wallet! Aren't you excited, Asuka?"

The little girl was clapping, knowing about magic because the fairy tales both her mother and her older sister were reading to her during certain nights, when it was difficult to sleep because of hunger. "Magic is friendly! It makes you forget about bad things! I want to see a lot of tricks!" That said, the little girl tried to reach Akane's hand now. "A-Ah, big sis! I can grab one of the bags! Let me help you!"

Akane smiled happily, and instead of giving her a bag, she lend her the pamphlet itself, talking smoothly. "Don't worry about the bags! You need to protect that paper now, Asuka! It has the direction for our next magical show! Think you can do it?" The younger sister giggled funnily, holding the piece of paper like it was a real treasure, and even Katsuki looked quite amused. At least, going to that type of show would help on breaking with the monotony of living in this district...

"Hey, Akane!! What a coincidence! Just a week after your mother and I... Well, you know, haha!"

The three of them turned to see a man coming out from the nearest alley, wearing pretty outclassed clothes and stinking of some booze. He was probably mildly drunk, and Akane turned into a serious expression, knowing pretty well about him. "What're you doin' here? I thought the officers told ya' to stay away from near our place."

The man shrugged, walking slowly towards the tiny group, and Asuka got behind Akane almost instantly. Katsuki, older and with a more temperamental personality, was instantly gritting his teeth, looking like an angry dog. "You can't force a man to abandon his favorite clubs, ya'know? Also... These monkeys don't give a shit about this place, they won't even come for a guy like me. Would be a waste of time. Talking about giving a shit... I see that your mom's doin' well, you have nice food there, right?"

Akane clenched her fists further, grabbing the bags firmly. "That's not your business anymore. Momma's doing what she wants, and what she can."

"Heeeey, don't get so tense! You shouldn't forget that I was paying your momma's bills for a couple of months! It's time to show some gratitude... Perhaps one of the bags? C'mon! At this district, we love helping each other out!"

This time, it was Katsuki the one acting reckless, basically running towards the man and shouting, like a small lion trying to roar. "Just fuck off, idiot! You didn't help with anything! Momma's still cryin' some nights because of you!"

"Katsuki, come'ere, we don't have anythin' to talk with this man!" Akane said, quite severe, but it was too late. Everything happened fast. The man embraced Katsuki's neck with an arm and, while taking out a pocket knife from his pants, he pointed its rusty, yet dangerous edge to his neck. "Shut the fuck up! Listen... I was goin' to be a good samaritan here, lettin' you have some food for yourself... But do you think what? That bitch's gonna repay me after what she did to me! That sow should have shut up for your benefit! Can't she stand a punch or two? Ya'know... A man must get some stress relief from time to time, booze isn't enough..."

"K-Katsuki!! Katsukiii!" Asuka was almost going to cry, covering her face with her petite hands, while the guy was trying to shake and even bite the man's arm, to no avail. "You bastard! leave me alone!"

"Ya, bitch! What're you waitin' for?! Throw your bags and go back, or I'm goin' to paint the street with Tatsuki's blood!"

Something was clicking really bad inside Akane, in a twisted way. She couldn't grasp any words at the moment, a chunk of adrenaline crawling over her entire system and begging for her to act quickly, to rely on survival. One of her most important things in this miserable way of life was getting into real danger, and she just couldn't allow herself for it to happen. It was reckless and dangerous, but after fighting so many times since she was a child like her siblings, after trying to find many solutions to help her family, to try and cover a world of misery, blood and violence with a coat of fun and optimism for them, she knew what she was doing exactly.

Akane threw the bags, making the drunkard to fixate on them and, for a couple of seconds, letting his guard down. A perfect mistake. She lunged against him, like a feral beast, shouting while grabbing his wrist and wringing it to make him let off the knife. "A-Arrghhh!!" She wouldn't allow any more insults, as instantly, she left a potent knee hit at his side, enough for him to let Katsuki go free. Then, the worst happened.

With a kick direct to his face, and a trail of blood flying through the air, the man fell down over the ground. Roaring like a tigress, Akane leaped over him and forgot about everything around, leaning on despair. The despair of having the most precious thing to her permanently damaged, the despair of needing to suppress that hatred after the horrible things he made to her mother. "It's Katsuki, not Tatsuki, you piece of shit! Katsuki! Remember it!" These were the only words Akane shouted around, as punches started to fly around, hitting his face one time, and another, and another. Soon enough, her knuckles were hurting, even having some trails of blood over them. It wasn't hers.

"Sis! Sis! Stop, please! It's enough... It's enough!" The voice of her brother, along with the terrified sobbing of her sister, made Akane to slowly return to reality. A bloody fist raised over the air, she felt her body trembling, adrenaline fading, looking at the unconscious mess she left over the ground. He wouldn't be bothering them now, but at what cost? An intense fear started to get over her body. Fear of herself, of becoming what she detested, what damaged her family and threatened her siblings so many times. Becoming a part of this rotten piece of society. She breathed hard, trying to calm herself, and then got up, in silence. She turned, hugging her brother and sister tightly, trying to comfort them... And to find some comfort herself.

"I'm... I'm sorry, chumps... Let's go back home, 'kay? No word of this to momma..."

Asuka wiped her tears away, and Katsuki nodded. They grabbed the bags and returned to their home, without commenting the incident on their way. The three of them swallowed their feelings, but the worst part was for Akane, still messed up about what she did just some moments ago. That wasn't hers.

It was the innocence of a little sister the thing that remembered why she fought, and why she needed to remain true to herself. Why she needed to continue being carefree and optimistic.

"Sis... We'll go to see magic on Sunday... Yes?"

\---

The gymnast felt like a knot was starting to untie inside her heart, getting pretty deep into the meditation. It was her first time experiencing such activity in this form, and while it wasn't needed, she wondered what was the secret for it to finally work. However, these thoughts only happened when Sakura's voice finally marked the end of their second act.

"It's enough. Now, open your eyes and prepare. You're going to face each other again. I believe this time... You both will be different. I think I don't need to make any further comments."

Done as she suggested, when the gymnast opened her eyes, they instantly went to meet with Harukawa's red orbs. These were already fixating on hers, and judging by their mutual look, the gymnast had clear that they found something unique and personal within this activity. Suddenly, she felt the urge to fight her again, but in a less casual way than before, without lighter punches. A well-known strength awakened inside the gymnast, and different than during the majority of other struggles, she knew that this time she would be able to control a big part of it.

There wasn't a way she was going to become that monster again.

Instinctively, they both got up, dashing back and putting on a defensive stance, closing their fists and exchanging another round of predator sights. They were analyzing each other, and at this round, Akane felt like she was doing the same as her, that they both were at a similar level on terms of willpower. That was impossible to calculate right now, as fists needed to be exchanged. A burning tension was growing around them, but somehow... This wasn't build on hatred, rivalry or meaningless violence. They were going to fight because each one wanted to prove something buried inside their hearts to themselves. Akane had no idea about what was shaking Mookie's feelings that intensely, but she wanted to prove to her that she was more than she showed. Sakura, on her part, felt that mutual intensity and smiled satisfied, crossing her arms and standing like an arbiter between the two, just slightly apart. She was the one talking first.

"Like flames, as they crepitate wildly and without an uniformed path, this fight won't have rules. You will fight using your mind, body and soul, freshly tempered by the wisdom of your ashes. Like my own fists found some years ago, you'll find yours different this time. But in order to not form permanent burns in any of you... I'll be the one deciding when this battle ends. Now, you can start whenever you want."

Sakura's words sounded quite wise, and you could say that she was getting somewhat nostalgic, probably remembering a part of her life that conformed a turning point for her. For the gymnast, this felt like the perfect opportunity to show that this could be a personal turning point too. Carefree, optimistic, but controlling the beast. Knowing why fists are raised. She smirked with decision.

"Mookie! This time I won't talk anymore, I'm gonna show what I wanted to show ya' at Hope's Peak!" She shouted, in a pretty friendly tone regardless of the situation. _Remember to remain oneself_. Clear as water.

"Hm. In the end, I guess you got what you wanted. Owari..." It was the first time that Akane heard her name from that voice. "It's not like I want to give you that pleasure or anything. I'm seeking for something important for myself. Be prepared."

"No need to say it twice! Ooooooryahh!!"

With an equally shining determination over their eyes, the two girls launched at each other. Sakura gazed with admiration. The clash would be as intense as expected, like the incandescent flame that a newborn phoenix leaves behind their first flight.


End file.
